


Day 1 Abducted

by pennysparrow



Series: Young Justice Week 2016 [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparrow/pseuds/pennysparrow





	

“Why do I get myself into these situations with you?” Artemis asked, looking across the darkened van to Zatanna. Like her the raven-haired girl had her wrists and ankles bound together, but unlike Artemis she had a piece of duct tape covering her mouth. Artemis wasn’t expecting a response from Zatanna, seeing as how she was prevented from speaking, but ever the outgoing performer Zee shrugged her shoulders and tried mumbling something through the tape.

Artemis rolled her eyes but couldn’t stop the smile that twitched the corners of her mouth up. Just then the van took a sharp left and Artemis was sent tumbling into her friend across the small space. The van swerved again and they could hear some rather colorful profanity issuing from the cab.

Zatanna’s eyes brightened and she mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like “yay!” to Artemis as something thudded onto the roof of the van.

If possible the profanity increased and was quickly halved as it would seem one of the henchmen had been pulled from the passenger seat. Simultaneously a small explosion left a hole in the van’s roof. Artemis squinted against the sudden bright as she peered up to see a head and shoulders silhouetted there. The image lasted only a second as the boy flipped himself into the van, landing easily between the two girls who were sprawled across the floor. 

Robin grinned, “Ladies.” He bent over, a batarang in his hand and easily sliced through their bonds. Artemis then noticed that the steady stream of curses emitting from their remaining would-be kidnapper was no longer and that the van was slowing to a stop.

Robin extended a gloved hand to help both girls to their feet as the doors were flung open. Once Artemis’s eyes adjusted she could see Wally standing there grinning like an idiot. 

“You two are lucky Robin and I were in the area when we heard the report of a kidnapping. It’s not often that Kid Flash and Robin have a team-up you know.” Wally waggled his eyebrows and Artemis couldn’t stop herself from laughing as he helped her down.

“How did you guys know?” Artemis asked, looking between one of her best friends and her boyfriend, an eyebrow raised.

A blush appeared on Robin’s face that was nearly the same shade as his uniform. He became extremely interested in his boots and Zatanna just grinned. “My watch,” she replied once it became obvious the boys weren’t going to answer Artemis’s question. “Robin put a GPS and emergency button in it for me since I am the daughter of a world famous and extremely wealthy magician.” Zatanna ignored the blush that now covered every inch of Robin as she kissed his cheek, “and I’m glad he did cause the last thing I needed was someone realizing my dad isn’t around to pay the ransom.” Her expression became sour and an awkward silence fell over the four friends.

“So, uh, how exactly did you two get abducted in the first place?” Wally asked, staring back at the van he had managed to pull into a little used parking lot.  


Artemis patted his shoulder as they all came to an unspoken agreement to start walking towards the nearest zeta tube. “It’s this little thing called Zee is a minor celebrity and we both have secret identities to protect. We would’ve gotten ourselves out soon enough although the assist was appreciated.”

Wally grabbed her hand as he scoffed, “Oh really? And how would you have done that?” The two settled into their easy back and forth as Robin snickered that they should get a room and Zatanna laughed, the absence of her father momentarily forgotten in favor of another adventure with her friends.


End file.
